


Trash Can Mystery

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [49]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daniel finds something surprising while they are visiting Fitzsimmons
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Trash Can Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 18

Daisy stretched out on the bed. It felt so good being in a real bed on solid ground. She loved traveling through space, but still, it was nice to be visiting Fitzsimmons.

She heard Daniel in the small attached bath, humming to himself as he got ready for bed. He stopped suddenly and came into the room with a look of shock.

“Daisy, why is there a pregnancy test in the trash?”

Daisy bolted up to a sitting position. “There’s a what?” She ran to look. It was positive. “I swear that’s not mine.”

They both gasped.

“JEMMA!” Daisy yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I really don't think Jemma would try to hide this kind of thing but it fit the prompt so just go with it haha


End file.
